gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Countpr
No writing on my page Jack, you cant write on my page without my permission. This is your only warning. If you do it again, I will have to block you. Warhawk1 21:42, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that - Swordmenace Dont Be Rude On Talk Pages If You Do Again You May be Blocked Omg James stop being so pushy. Stop threatening me. And you were being very very very rude to me in the game, and that is the truth. So don't threaten me here, after being rude to me. If anything, you should apologize for being a jerk. - Swordmenace Welcome. It doesnt look like you were welcomed to the Wiki, so... Welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for all you edits and pages youv'e created! Talk to an admin for more advice on the Wiki! If you need help, contact an Admin, or me! Captaingoldvane2 03:56, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Yo Hey I thought about what you said earlier bout the whole US thing... And your right. Now that George Treasurestealer has been dishonorably discharged from the Parliament for lying, I think that maybe I could be representative of Spain? Warhawk1 00:05, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Pre taking over Port Royal. I think Pre has the right to make up anything he wants in his stories. And British Pariliment and Mandalorians are BOTH fan-made stories. He is just using that as a storyline. Just because he is in your storyline doesn't mean he cant use an island that your storyline's charactors own to be somewhere he can take over. Btw... I was wanting to be Representitive of India. 17:08, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I use Richard more. I use Richard Goldvane a small bit more than Green. 02:44, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Parliament Hello, I'm Gm or The Warlocks Revenge and from what I know you have declared war on my please list a time I culd meet you to discus this "war" 00:41, September 22, 2010 (UTC) k K. Its warhawk to blame then oh and i saw where you misspelled my name lol. Goldhawk actually has a nice ring to it. 03:12, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ok Ok, sorry I might have over reacted a little on this "war" thing. My guild is a war guild but right now we only have 5 members so I got really worried when I found out someone declared War on us. 12:22, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Go Online I see you... AFK huh? Get online... if you dare Warhawk1 01:00, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me. Um... i was wondering if i could be Representative of Raven's Cove? I like it much more than India. 16:13, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me. Um... i was wondering if i could be Representative of Raven's Cove? I like it much more than India. 16:13, September 23, 2010 (UTC) O_O Ok, according to Warhawk1. He was pretending to be evil and then you would stop him and everyone would think your a hero. As you may know Warhawk was blocked because of this "act." If it turns out this is fake then he will be unblocked. Don't lie wether this is true or not. 21:44, September 24, 2010 (UTC) um um, i dont know what you mean by follow. you could ask eliza herself on the other wiki. 15:42, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I didnt invite myself I was invited Listen i was invited by Lord Leon, Duches of anemois, and Giratina Origin Forme so take the cross out of my name Guild Hey, My only officers were: Greencloths James Warhawk Lawrence sonmething Lisa someting and William Darkbones. Lisa left the guild earlier. Right now I'm not for sure who did it. James and someone else say it was William Darkbones, but William says it was James, idk. I dont think there would even be a way for the Parliament to help the guild. We are down to 4 members out of 10. I'm trying to get the other guild members who edited on here to come back. 12:33, September 26, 2010 (UTC) !!!! Why?!?!?!? I DEMAND to have my spot back as representative of Raven's Cove. Cuchifrito just erased my name and put this ' Captain Ezekiel ' dude as my spot!!!! I say Cuchifrito and Ezekiel should be removed from parilament or at least talked to or punished. I do not want this ' ezekiel ' getting MY spot with the help of Cuch. I demand you ge to the bottom of this and give me my spot back or it will be WAR! I dont wanna sound mean but im mad right now. I mean they just erased my named and didn't even get noticed!! ' VERY MAD!!!' 17:41, September 26, 2010 (UTC) removed stuff well, pizzaman didn't understand what the pieces of 8 were, he thought that section was for who he was. he ended up putting his piece of 8 as "A BLACK GUY!", his words not mine. 16:35, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Court Yo Franny and a few other members accepted me back into the Brethern. Hope you dont mind. I wrote the story on the 5th brethern court page. Warhawk1 01:04, October 11, 2010 (UTC) WHAT? WHY?? WHA?? no... WHAT DID I DO??? Richard Goldhawk voted for me not James Warhawk. I didn't erase anything! I promise! If i did something wrong i didn't mean to!! Im sorry for whatever i did. All i did was post that i had two votes. Ill undo anything i did.... i know Richard Goldhawk sounds like Richard Goldvane but they are different people! He is my friend and uses my computer! Richard GoldVANE does NOT = Richard GoldHAWK. And i didn't erase anything!! 21:25, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks Oh an i believe Goldhawk joined as a non-lord. Can he be a lord? 21:33, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Um, what countries are open.Portugal, pretty much the first open european country you think of will work.. Mate... mate im not black mailing and im not going to ban mate im just mad of something im srry but i take anger out on stuff im srry if ye thought i was being rudePizzaman99 21:37, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Meet Please set up a time for me to meet u in-game 23:45, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Pirate Lord Category I saw you message on CaptainGoldvane's talk page. I made the category called Pirate Lord that I will add to all the pages for the Pirate Lords. 02:00, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Actually I didn't copy Um when I made the Alliance of EITC Guilds i wasn't copying you Parilament of Bretheren Court. I came up with it all on my own xD. And i thought that all EITC Guilds needed to be forged together into a group. It's not meant to be AGAINST or at WAR with the Parilament of the Brethren. We aren't enemies are we? i just made an alliance. ~Johnathan Juryrig. Kinda Johnathan Juryrig is kinda my pirate. I use to let my friend use him but now i use him. I took a look into the EITC Guilds because Johnathan was left in an EITC Guild. They need to all have one alliance. And the guild that Johnathan was in got deleted. So he is no longer EITC. But just because Leon is part of our government doesn't mean we are on his side or WITH him. And the alliance is for any EITC Guild to join. We didn't invite Leon. Cad Bane claims he owns all EITC Because Leon left it in his command. This is wrong. All EITC need to be in one big alliance. And I no longer have a pirate in EITC, so i am forced to quit the alliance. Its a big mess cuz Billy Lockcutter keeps making guilds. And i keep joining them on John. However, he keeps DELETING his guilds! -_- He makes an EITC Guild, then deletes it and makes a pirate Guild. Then he deletes his pirate guild and makes a bountyhunter Guild, then deletes it. etc... So... im no longer EITC btw. And, the Alliance wasn't made to be enemies with the Court. It was just made to figure out who should be the leader EITC Guilds. And they aren't against you. Id like to keep my spot in the Alliance if thats ok with you. We aren't Leon. I mean Macmorgan is EITC And he is in the Parilament. So your considered just as EITC As i am right? I mean your leader of two governments, in which one has EITC+Pirates, and the other which has Pirates only I mean im just saying.. Well anyway the Alliance isn't the brethren's enemy! Its just a diff government. I will quit the alliance if you really want me to. 14:28, October 15, 2010 (UTC) french and spanish clothes on the phase files can you add the image of the french and spanish clothes!!!!!!!! please!!!!! Government As we speak new EITC guilds form. We need to create the government page immediately. Good luck King Swordmenace. ~Captain James Warhawk Thanks Thank you for helping me try to convince francis that war is a bad thing please also check out my page called " Peace to the Pirates and CO " 22:54, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Sven DaggerBones ok, ok.. the only reason i had that was just what was themost awesome war. im not saying it was a goodwar, a fun war, but if you wish, i will remove it 00:26, October 27, 2010 (UTC) HAHAHAHAHAHA My plan has only begun! HAHAHAHA! Listen, PARTNER You clearly removed me on your friends list. Lets set up a place to meet and we can end this nonsense! I don't know who you are man. Just stop removing my stuff, please put it back, I didn't remove ANYONE from my friends list, jesus christ man... Haha I am Slappy you fool! Go Go to Navago tortuga shipwright building. Fine Hey Jack I put them back for ye. Matthew DarkskullTalk and hey Grandpa xD remember that? the gravemen is a court and judges are just like court masters the court does arguementsPizzaman99 21:08, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Hi Same late night editing eh? Matthew DarkskullTalk Hey May the best man win the poll xD. btw i voted for you cuz i felt like it. and weren't u the dud ei used to make fun of on abssa? Matthew DarkskullTalk Hey Jack Waz up? ~ Captain Jim Logan XD XD XD Ya nice post on the =The Battle of Brethren Court= but Leon claimed he killed everyone but u, Francis and someone else and he also said yer court is FAKE cause it is not a real guild. ( i dont believe him BTW) ~ Captain Jim Logan Pirate Lord in the New Brethern Court Wats up Pirate Kking Jack Swordmeance? Wat the title says. WATS UP? I GOT A SUGAR RUSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOO WHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! did you stop playing dude jack its me sven did you stop playing pirates.? No, I just haven't had the time to go on much recently. I'll be on more during the weekend. ~ Jack Swordmenace, King of the 5th Brethren Court srry about my cousin(again) and the Original Brethren Court, he did not copy anything, wat r u talking about he just made this stuff as i was playing the game, we have those Lords and u have no right to vandalise the pages he made! you are not the only one who can make a Breathren COurt The Last Stand Um Slappy wont be coming on for four months at least so u have to reschedule "The Last Stand" page I didn't make that page, Slappy did. ~ Jack Swordmenace advertise Dude its sven can you advertise for Outlaws & Mercs pls ? tell people who are looking for a guild the code is YCRK2288 New Alliance/Brethren/Court/Movement/Group to help against Leon. I am creating the The Alliance of The Lords. It is going to help the Brethrens against Leon. If you want a spot, i'd join soon. 20:53, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok Jack listen The Original Brethren Court is a Parody or Copy of the FIRST(player) Brethren Court started in 2007(it was my Brothers) so stop saying everyone elses is fake and yers is the "first Player court" please, Hey Jack. I talked with one of Leons minions and get this, he says the EITC Brethren Court Is Stronger than the 5th Brethren Court, The Spanish Brethren Court and The Original Brethren Court Combined, CAN U BELIVE THAT? ~ Captain Jim Logan Pirate Lord of The Original Brethren Court (btw the ORIGINAL dosent mean made up all on my own, it is in honor of my Brothers Brethren Court, althought it was not a guild it was a court, i just made it in honor of his.) Jack I talked to the guy last night, MY COUSIN DID A LOT OF THE DAMAGE TO THE SITE!!!!! and most of the stuff u did post on the Original Brethren Court Page and the EITC Court page(which i didnt really care about since it is EITC) Was REALLY rude, besides i dont really care who leads this rebellion, i just want Leon taken Out so Duchess of Anemosis can live in peace. Re:What? I thought that Jim wanted me to control you. I wasn't lying to you. I didn't know about the possible alliance with the bad message. I can talk to you tonight in game. I am so confused. 13:20, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Um Jack I wanted to ask if i could join the British Parliament. Feel free to say no Yer sort of friend and ally Captain Jim Logan 23:55, November 11, 2010 (UTC)Captain Jim Logan Re. Sure Thank u sir Captain Jim Logan 00:28, November 12, 2010 (UTC)Captain Jim Logan In return I would invite u to host yer own part in The Carribean Christmas Party Server of yer choice Captain Jim Logan 00:20, November 12, 2010 (UTC) captain Jim Logan Please help Edit Please help me EditThe Brethren Courts Navy Bases Hey i thought we were Friends?! Why didnt u put my name on yer Pirate page? Captain Jim Logan 19:06, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Is it ok? If i put yer Pirate Jack Swordmenace's power Level of 250? Feel free to say no. Captain Jim Logan 21:07, November 13, 2010 (UTC) WAT!!!!! Then tell Captain John Fatbeart if i change it he will change it back.. here post the Screen shots on The Original Brethren Court page Captain Jim Logan 14:16, November 14, 2010 (UTC) 2 Things 1. What are the Screen shots 2. What do u think he wants? a location? cause the L'asile thing 'MIGHT* '''become a real thing in 2011 * i asked Disney online a question(i cant tell ye due to it would give away personal info) and they said they were thinking of adding Cabins to the ships soon and making an island special for the '''4 '''Brethren Courts Anyway wat do u think Solomon wanted to know? Captain Jim Logan 14:29, November 14, 2010 (UTC) French Parliment I KNEW U would do this. but i have permission from katbluedog and the French Pirate Navy is in service to the Courts, why would i join it? and dont get angry or shout at me or spam up me talk page but L'asile '''MIGHT '''become a real place Captain Jim Logan 19:01, November 14, 2010 (UTC) And i am already a Pirate Lord, im already in a Brethren Court. And Listen I respect u as a man, Pirate(and for some reason a gentleman and a con artist(someone told me ye were a con artist) havent ye ever heard the expression Imitation is the best form of flattery(i think thats how it goes) Captain Jim Logan 19:04, November 14, 2010 (UTC) French Parliment Listen calm down ok? i got permission from katbluedog. u cant yell at me and its an imitaition the saying "imitation is the best form of flattery"? i made it in honor of the British Parliment(i know that is spelled wrong) and how bout we make a deal? from now on if i think about making an imitation of one of yer marvelous pages? i ask u first? Captain Jim Logan 19:10, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ?????? THATS ALL U WANTED, ME TO ASK U FOR PERMISSION?!?!?!?!?! - twitches - AHHH GOD u could have just said that on my talk page then take it out on the French Parliment!! Captain Jim Logan 19:16, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey i dont rememebr..... Did i tell ye? L'asile" might become a real place in 2011 if the game designers decide to? Tell me yer response later!!!! i gonna log onto the game now!!!! Yer kinda friend!! Captain Jim Logan 19:19, November 14, 2010 (UTC) re to EITC on this wiki WOW EPIC FAIL FOR ME!!!! i forgot my cousin is serching these pages!!!(he is an EITC and a tatletale)!!!!! WOW EPIC FAIL!!!!!!!!!!! xD Captain Jim Logan 22:56, November 15, 2010 (UTC) but wat do u think of it so far? Follow up So r u a Count of some island? i am count of Ravens Cove and L'asile if so please tell me so i can update a few pages!!!!!!! Captain Jim Logan Pirate lord of the Original Brethren Court and Count of Ravens Cove and L'asile(WOW THATS A MOUTH FULL!!) Thx for the help On my Autobiography page!!!!!!!!! now um can u please tell me wat u r Count of, again I am Count of Raven's Cove and L'asile THX AGAIN!!!!! Captain Jim Logan 01:50, November 17, 2010 (UTC) No That was not sarcassm and the Star Wars Online Game doesne look very good. it looks like something for 5 Year olds. HEY THAT would be PERFECT for me cousin(lol not kidding) XD XD XD XD Captain Jim Logan 12:45, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey matey Hows it going? well um thx again for the help with yer Edits on me Pages!!!!!! but pay attention!!!! (deja Vu) please ask permission if there is an UNDER CONSTRUCTION thing on it!! Captain Jim Logan 22:47, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Yer Kinda Friend, Captain Jim Logan Hey (sorta) Friend I'm gonna log on right now!!!! yer sorta friend Count/Captain Jim Logan Supreme Pirate Lord of The 6th Brethren Court and Count of L'asile and Raven's Cove PLease PLease put this on yer Court Page "''Then what shall we die for?...You will listen to me. LISTEN! The Brethren will still be looking here, to us, to the Black Pearl to lead, and what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No, no they will see free men and freedom! And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons, they will hear the ring of our swords, and they will know what we can do! By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs, and the courage in our hearts! Gentlemen...Hoist the colors." : British Parliament Can i join the parlament? I dont know if you have a rep for scottland or ireland or wales? if you dont can i take one of them? Maybe scotland lol Usman ( my formal name for my guy is James Strider)